Rescue from Fort Neugrad
Background Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak sends the Dragonborn to the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp to receive orders from Galmar Stone-Fist. Galmar indicates that he has learned that some of his boys have been imprisoned in the nearby Fort Neugrad and has already sent out scouts to survey the area. His orders are to meet up with Ralof and the scouting party to infiltrate the fort. Once inside he feels that once the Stormcloak prisoners are freed, the Fort can be taken from within. Objectives Meet the men near Fort Neugrad Ralof and his scouting party can be found crouched just west of the Fort. Ralof explains that everything must go as planned as this is his first command after being promoted after the Battle for Whiterun. He indicates that the men have found a lake near the fort that has an underwater entrance to the prison for which to sneak into. Once inside he wants the prisoners freed and rushed to the courtyard, at which point he and his men will rush in to help. Sneak into the Fort Head around the right side of the fort and slip into the lake behind the fort. At the base of the wall will be the entrance into the prison marked by a sunken boat. Under the boat will be a Novice locked chest. Upon surfacing the door inside is straight ahead and an adept locked chest is sunken at the caverns eastern wall. Free the Prisoners An Imperial Guard can be found sitting at his desk, with his back turned to the prisoners. The key to the cells can be found on his person or atop the chest next to him as well. Dispatch of the guard and release the prisoners. They will suit up in armor and can either be told to stay behind or to follow. Take the Fort Cut through the opposition and lead the men up to the courtyard as instructed. There Ralof and his men will arrive to finish off the exterior garrison. Ralof will explain that there are likely more men in the Fort that need a good killing as well. Sweep the fort of all remaining men and murder the garrison commander in his quarters to complete the forts sacking. Report to Ulfric Stormcloak With the fort captured Ralof will need word sent back to Ulfric on their success. Upon returning to Windhelm, Ulfric indicates that Falkreath has now been liberated and bestows the title of Bone-Breaker. He also makes the property Hjerim available in Windhelm for purchase so as to keep his best man close at hand. Ulfric indicates that help is now needed at the Reach Stormcloak Camp regarding his next target... The Reach. Bugs *After killing all the legion and freeing the prisoners, the quest says to return to Ralof. If you try to talk to him, he will only say generic stormcloak responses. This prevents you from completing the Stormcloak quest line. You can easily fix this by killing all the stormcloaks in the area except for Ralof. When you next talk to Ralof, he will complete the quest. *There is a chance when sneaking to the lake the Legion guard on patrol will walk off and end up near Riverwood. If this does happen make sure you tell Ralof to "Wait in the courtyard" or after killing the last Legion guard Ralof will only say generic stormcloak responses. *It has been reported multiple times that, on occasion, the Legion Guards will disappear and the fort will instead be infested with bandits. The Stormcloak soldiers are still there, but wander around uselessly speaking their generic responses. A possible way to fix this is to clear Fort Neugrad of the bandits before initiating the quest. This may or may not work.(Otherwise you can write "SetStage CWMission04 200" in your console to finish the quest). Note when I started quest there were bandits but when I killed them all then fast traveled away the Imperial soldiers appeared. *On chance, I have happened to tell Ralof to wait in the courtyard, after rescuing the Stormcloak Soldiers, I went to the basement to search for gold tidbits. As soon as I turned around, he appeared out of nowhere. *There is an occasional bug where coming within a certain distance of falkreath hold will cause the "sneak into falkreath hold" objective to appear as failed, regardless of sneak level or any buffs. No current fix for Xbox or PS3. :: To get around this on the PC, on the console type "setobjectivecompleted CWMission04 12 1" without quotations prior to approaching the fort (preferably after you have been given the objective to sneak in). Once you reach the underwater cavern opening your journal will update with the next objective normally. *Also a shortcut: You can just walk into the front entrance of the building and kill all the legioneers. as soon as you walk into the prison, Ralof will appear next to you (my Ralof troop never appeared in front of the Fort, so i just tried that). Just walk in after you cleared the fort through the underwater entrance, Ralof will tell you to report the success and you are able to complete the quest. *it has happened to me that after you get orders from Galmar Stone-fist to meet the men they are already at the fort and as soon as you get there it will say to free the prisoner. the only way to fix this is to go ahead into under the lake and it will complete the "Meet men near Fort Neugrad" and "Sneak into the fort". *Sometimes Galmar Stone-Fist is nowhere to be found. No current fix. *There is a bug that can occur after freeing the soldiers from their respective prisons. Upon exiting the prison, the soldiers weapons will disappear, and they will begin to attack with only their fists. Anyone trying to dispatch of the guards stealthily will have their cover blown, and due to the weak unarmed skill of the soldiers, it is highly likely that one or more will die before you have a chance to kill the Imperial soldiers. * When arriving at the Stormcloak Camp Galmar Stone-Fist may attack you. You can fix this by killing a Stormcloak soldier (or possibly just steal something) which will give you a Eastmarch bounty. Go pay off your bounty in Eastmarch and when you return to the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp you can talk to Galmar. *Sometimes when you arrive to the fort without fast travelling. Ralof will be nowhere to be found and will have already spawned into the fort. This causes Imperial soldiers to randomly fire arrows at walls and at areas where the Stormcloaks should be spawning. When you go to the underground entrance the Stormcloaks will already be inside, and they will be calling for help. When you free them, Ralof will be talking and Imperial guards will be fighting on the outside. *A bug occurred after I talked to Ralof and begun to sneak towards the Fort. Whilst sneaking towards any of the guards and attempting to use my bow, everytime I would do so the arrows would simply plummet to the ground, no matter where or how I aimed or fired them. However when I had been spotted and 'Failed' the "Sneak into the fort" my arrows would return to firing normally. (A potential fix for this bug is to first "dry-fire" an arrow at the ground or anything else, the arrow should plummet to the ground as mentioned but all other arrows fired after should fire normally. PS3 tested). *Ralof may not wait at the map marker away from the fort, instead he will continuously walk towards the main entrance of the fort making it impossible to complete the "sneak in" quest as he will always be spotted and engage the soldiers. This may also be a result of the Stormcloak soldiers spawning inside the fort instead of the rendezvous point. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests